1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to camera modules, and especially to a camera module with lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly used lenses for camera modules are often not heat-resistant, and often include a housing thereon for mounting the camera module on a circuit board by surface mounted technology. However, the housing increases the volume of the camera module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.